Vjun Redwind
|birth=96 BBY |death=17 BBY |hidep= |species= |gender=Male |height=1.95 meters |hair= |eyes=Black |skin=Fair |cyber= |hidec= |era=Rise of the Empire era |affiliation=Galactic Republic Jedi Order |masters= |apprentices=Xian Orrot Odd Yirra}} Vjun Redwind was a male from the planet . He was born in 96 BBY and has served as a Jedi for nearly seventy years as of 23 BBY. He was simultaneously the second oldest Jedi alive, but also the second longest serving Jedi alive, both of those distinctions trailed Grand Master Yoder Gree. He remained neutral during the Jedi Council's decisions to send Scott Borek into the Coo-Neo Crisis, though he doubted the mathematical possibility that the Sith returned, despite Borek's account of what happened and his description of Zell Coo-Neo. He remained on the Council throughout the Coo-Neo Crisis and much of the Great Galactic War. Biography Early life Very little is known about his early life apart from his mysterious and sudden arrival to the Jedi Order when he was seven years old and his ascension to knighthood at twenty-two years old, after facing his . He accepted no apprentices until he was in his early-fifties, for unspecified reasons. Xian Orrot He took Xian Orrot as his first apprentice in 55 BBY at the age of fifty-one, he was forty years older than his apprentice Xian. He was often irritated and exasperated by Orrot's behaviors and insubordination early on in their partnership and threatened to drop him from training and send him to the on . He often thought that taking Xian, during these times, was his greatest mistake. He also said he found it hard to justify and found it extremely baffling that Xian would rely on feelings and hunches, instead of logic, deductive reasoning and mathematical probability to solve investigations or problems. These "deficiencies" would soon work themselves out as Orrot followed Vjun's lead more as he got older and developed a personality that was similar to Vjun's. After Orrot became a Jedi Knight, Vjun was elevated to Jedi Master. He would join the council in 43 BBY, a full year after Orrot was knighted. A decade later, Orrot would join him on the Council, much to Vjun's acknowledged pride. Odd Yirra Odd Yirra became his second apprentice in 43 BBY at the age of thirteen. He had developed more patience and allowed Odd to express herself more, as well as develop her own personality, after his experience with Xian. This facilitated quicker and better growth and a more independent apprentice than he had before. Therefore he said this allowed him to function and focus on his duty as a Jedi Master. He also allowed some of her personality to influence him. Afterward, he consciously tried to follow his hunches and feelings a little more and rely less on mathematics and logic. She passed the trials eleven years later in 32 BBY and joined the Council in 24 BBY. He said he was extremely proud of her accomplishments and in the speed she achieved them. Behind the scenes Vjun Redwind's name was an homage to the planet, , and his last name was derived from the tree, although it was changed to Redwind to avoid any direct ties to the real-world. Redwind, Vjun Redwind, Vjun Redwind, Vjun Redwind, Vjun Redwind, Vjun